Two week of Bus romance
by Jealydatylsmith
Summary: William is just a normal school, Gabe is just an normal working male...But when they met on the bus strangers become something more....Gabilliam GabeSaportaXwilliamBeckett plus other couples
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

_Monday_

William pulled a headphone out and handed the bus Driver the money before moving to he's usual seat near the back of the bus.

'Hey Gabe, Its your girly school boy' William heard.

He frowned and put his headphone back in his ear.

He turned around to see a purple claded male looking at him.

He smiled and turned back to see his best friend Mike Carden sitting down infront of him.

'Hey, Why did you leave so early?' Mike asked 'Is it cause Pete was waiting for Patrick?'

William shook his head 'Nah, im use to it now....Pete is always hooking with my friends' Mike frowned and nodded

'You werent really friends with Patrick anyway' Mike said turning in his seat.

'Thanks Carden' William muttered

William sighed and looked up.

Pete and Patrick were getting on the bus with The Way Brothers and Frankie.

There was a tap on William's shoulder.

He turned around and saw the purple clad male.

'If it makes you feel any better Pete has sleep with all my friends too' he said smiling weakly.

William nodded.

'Im Gabe Saporta' He said holding his hand out.

'William Beckett' William shook his hand.

'Nice meeting you William Beckett, what year are you in?' Gabe asked.

'My last year' William said watching Gabe get up and move next to him.

Gabe's friends wolf whistled behind them.

'Ignore them, their jerks' gabes said.

'Gasp!...did you hear that Nate, we are jerks....im so hurt' one said.

'I know Alex...maybe we should ditch him when we get to Ryland's?' Nate said.

'Seriously ignore them...they cant have ago at each other so they take it out on me' Gabe said

William nodded and turned to them and waved.

They laughed and waved back.

'He is cute' Alex said

Nate nodded in agreement.

William smiled sadly and turned back in his seat.

Pete and patrick were sitting in front of him.

Mike has moved to seat next to Micheal Guy Chislett.

'Traditor' William muttered before looking at the back of Pete's Head. 'Jerk'

Gabe tapped his leg. 'Im still sitting here...' he said William looked up.

'Yeah i know...' Gabe hummed

'What music are you into?' he asked looking at William's Ipod.

'Oh...i write my own music...im in a band with my mates' William said.

'No shit...me too...Nate is my drummer and Alex is the bassist' Gabe said 'I sing'

William laughed 'seriously?' Gabe nodded 'sorry thats just hard to believe'

'Yeah well i dont believe you can sing' Gabe said crossing his arms.

William shook his head and handed Gabe one of his headphones.

'I sing this song' he said pressing play.

William watched gabe listen to his music and hummed along with the lyrics.

When it finished Gabe smiled at William.

'Thats fanatastic, I bet your Girlfriend loves you singing' Gabe said carefully watching William.

William laughed.

'I dont have a Girlfriend...never have....Gabe Saporta...I am Gay' William said 'Hence him' He motioned at the back of Pete's head.

Pete turned around to see William pointing at him.

'Yes Bill?' Pete asked William snaped his head to look at Pete and opened his mouth before closing it.

'We were just talking about how William is Gay' Gabe said.

'Oh yeah....i think everyone knows that....'Pete said 'What were you saying about bassist?....i play bass' he added.

'Yeah?' Gabe said 'Thats cool.....Alex is awesome on the bass...you guys should lets up a bass day or something' Gabe said turning back to William and totally blowing Pete off.

Pete noticed this and turned back to Patrick.

'Thanks' William said smiling.

'Your welcome....he looked like a jerk anyway' Gabe said. William laughed

'Yo!... Bill!...Our stop' Mike yelled. William looked up and sighed.

'Aw, you have to go?' Gabe asked.

William nodded 'Yes i do' he said standing up Gabe nodded and watched him step over him.

'Will you be on the bus tomorrow?' Gabe asked.

'Im always on this bus, Gabe, ill see you tomorrow'William leant down and kissed Gabe's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

_Tuesday_

William yawned and laid his head on the chair infront of him.

Mike and Chislet were making out in the seats infront of him.

'Stop fucking doing that' William mumbled 'its too loud' he moaned

'Dude, you should have gone home' Mike said pulling away from Chislet.

'Nah couldnt, I had an Exam today' he said weakly.

'Hey' William heard he turned his head and looked up.

Gabe was standing next to him looking down at him worriedly.

'You okay?' William nodded but stopped because he was getting dizzy.

'He isnt...he is sick...but still came to school just for an exam' Mike said turning to chislett.

Gabe sat down next to William and pulled out a bottle of water and two panadols.

'Here take these....mom gives them to me cause i get car sick' Gabe said handing william the stuff.

William shook his head 'im all good...i swear' he said moving his head to a colder part of the chair.

Gabe watched him clutch his head and groan.

He placed the tablets in his mouth and tapped William's shoulder.

William opened his eyes and looked up at Gabe only to meet a pair of lips.

William closed his eyes.

Gabe moved his hand to the back of william's neck and licked william's lips.

William opened his mouth and Gabe pushed his tongue and the tablet into William's mouth

William swallowed the tablets and pulled away from Gabe.

'You could have just said please' William said blushing.

'Yeah but then i wouldnt have got to kiss you' Gabe shrugged.

William looked at Gabe 'I liked it too' William said in a small voice.

Gabe looked at him 'so did i' William turned to look out side smiling.


End file.
